


Yours is the face which makes my body burn

by loveinadoorway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr’s Imagine Loki (http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/):<br/>Imagine being a non-field S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but you are friends with several of the more prominent heroes.  Every time you hang out with them, Loki leaves the room and doesn’t come out until you leave.  Your friends tell you he’s just a jerk who thinks of you as “a commoner” and not to mind him.</p><p>Eventually, a mission requires your expertise, but having no field experience, you easily get captured.  As you hear the sounds of rescue, you prepare yourself to be reamed by your S.O., only to find Loki is your rescuer.  You ask him why he’d bother rescuing a commoner, he objects to the term.  “I once told Thor that I thought you’re beautiful.  I have since been commanded to keep my distance ‘or else.’”</p><p>Title taken from Mumford & Sons, Monster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Damn that man.

Every fucking time she walked into the Avenger’s lounge, Loki abruptly stopped whatever he was doing and walked out. What the fuck was that man’s damage? Granted, she wasn’t an Avenger. Granted, she wasn’t even a field agent yet. But dammit, couldn’t that guy at least be civil to her? Did he really have to turn on his heel and get the hell out of Dodge whenever she set foot in the room?

What made it even harder to understand was that in the beginning, when they had first dragged him to Avengers Central to make up for his crimes by helping out wherever he could, he had been, for lack of a better word, nice to her. They had talked quite frequently, she had recommended books to him, he had made clever comments on them after he'd read them.

They slowly developed some form of camaraderie after a few weeks, both showing up at certain times in certain places to share a cup of coffee and some light banter. And then from one day to the next, with no reason she could think of, he had developed that massive chip on his shoulder where he couldn’t be in the same room with the lowly desk jockeys, or so it seemed.

Thor had hemmed and hawed when she had asked him what was wrong, but in the end he had ground out that his brother just didn’t like to mingle with the common folk. Apparently, Loki looked down on Midgardians, thought them to be beneath him and that was that. Now, that didn’t explain Loki’s initial behavior at all, did it? Or maybe it did and she was just too thick to see it. Well, whatever. His bad.

Agent Eve Hudson sighed and rolled her shoulders. Whatever, exactly. It wasn’t like she missed the easy banter that had once been flowing between them. Or the way Loki’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, wicked green lights dancing in their depths. Right. If she kept telling that to herself, she might actually one day believe it.  
And on that day, Satan would be skating to work.

She sat in her usual spot, in the comfy armchair in the corner with the book shelves and opened Pride and Prejudice where she had left off the previous evening. Focus on Mr. Darcy instead, girl. Don’t think about those green, green eyes and those evil cheekbones. Concentrate on Jane Austen’s immortal words.

_“Elizabeth had never been more at a loss to make her feelings appear what they were not. It was necessary to laugh, when she would rather have cried.”_

Yeah, thanks Ms. Austen.

Loki was watching her from the quiet of his room. They had thought to block his magic with a special collar, but that actually only blocked the magic he had learned from Frigga, not the magic that was his heritage. The smooth surface of a glass of water was all he needed to enable his jotun magic to conjure her image in a mirror of ice.

She was curled up in that armchair again, nose buried in a book, as usual. He was aching all over with need for her. But they had made it very clear that he had to stay away from her. If not, she’d be fired and he’d lose his one shot at redemption helping the Avengers. Neither of those options was acceptable.

So he always removed himself from her presence as quickly as he could and tried to make do with watching her from afar. Not exactly something that came easy to him. It was annoying to just watch. Painful to feel when he could never touch.

She didn’t look happy, Loki thought. She had confided in him that she was getting frustrated with not being allowed in the field. Maybe that was what it was. At first, she had looked hurt when he left the room, but now, she hardly seemed to care. And why should she, he meant nothing to her. Obviously.

He liked that shirt. It was her favourite. The colours made her eyes shine and the way it clung to her curves was... enticing. Loki liked curves on a woman, had never been able to understand the human ideal of the size 0.

Enough self-torture for one night, Loki decided. He sighed and dipped his index finger into the water in his glass, crushing the thin mirror of ice and thus ending the spell.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Eve stood on a street corner in the worst part of town, dressed up like a hooker, fervently hoping she wouldn't run into anyone she knew. Her skirt was so short it should by right of law be called a belt and the top showed an indecent amount of cleavage. Definitely not a look you'd want your old Sunday school teacher to see you in.

Her assignment was clear.   
S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to make a copy of a senior HYDRA officer's access card to a lab in Queens. Eve was supposed to entice him to solicit her "services", kiss the guy, wearing drugged lipstick, then take his card and make a copy on her tablet.

It had to be her, Fury had said, because the card’s data was triple encrypted and they had nobody else who was capable of hacking that level of security. And boy, had that felt good. Fury knew where her talents lay. Fury thought she could do this. Hell, she SO could do this.

Eve just wished she could have followed her first impulse and run to Loki with the good news. In the old days, the tall Asgardian would have smiled at her, congratulated her and then probably would have driven her mental with a million little bits of advice on how to keep herself safe while on the assignment.

Her very first field assignment. Eve could hardly contain her excitement. What an opportunity! Those heels were killing her, but that wasn't going to deter her from making this mission a success. There was a van with some agents parked around the corner, should anything go wrong, but Eve was determined to get the job done without help.

The mark's car pulled up.   
Easy as pie, Eve thought, as she fixed a price after some lewd banter, got in the car and told him to drive into the deserted alley to the left.  
Only the mark didn't. The car accelerated and a hand pressed a weird-smelling cloth on her mouth from behind.

When Eve came to, she was in a warehouse, gagged and bound to a steel post. Her head was swimming and her stomach was lurching ominously. For a brief second, though, she felt safe, because she'd been equipped with the latest and greatest of S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance gear, but then she spotted the little pile of electronical rubble on the camping table that meant she was truly and utterly fucked.

Then she remembered the backup team. All would be well, she just needed to hang on until they got here. They would get here. Of course they would. They were a crack team in a super powerful van. Why the hell weren't they here already?

Suddenly, a cool hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound. I took out two guards already, but there might be more," Loki's silky voice whispered in her ear as cold steel cut through the zip tie binding her wrists.

Wow, they had skipped the regular backup team and must have directly deployed the Avengers, Eve thought. Mmmh, Loki felt nice, pressed against her back. Smelled nice, too.  
Whoa... she was very firmly going to blame that line of thought on the chloroform.

The Asgardian bent down and freed her feet. He then helped her up and rushed her through the dark, derelict building, pausing every now and again to listen for enemy activity. Eve felt nauseous and dizzy, but she knew she had to function until they made it outside to the S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle.

Suddenly, there were steps running towards them.   
Loki pushed her into a dark corner, shielding her with his own body. Eve leaned against him. It felt wonderful to rest her spinning head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, steady and calm. His arm tightened around her for the briefest of moments, before he let go of her completely.

"They've gone the other way," he said, "come on, we have to get out of here."

Eve gritted her teeth and nodded. She was kind of okay as long as they were just running along, but then they reached the stairs out of the basement. Each step felt like it was two feet high at least. It was hard to run, when the floor seemed to be moving out of its own accord. When the darkness swallowed her, the last thing she felt was two strong arms catching her and lifting her up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the teensiest hint at smut. no, seriously, you need to squint, I swear.

Eve swam back into consciousness with a groan. She was curled up on her side on the backseat of a car. A moving car. Wait a minute, was that a cab?  
Why was she in a cab? Where was the S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle with the weapons and the gear and the backup? Oh God, and the irate boss ripping her a new one for failing at her assignment.... and losing a few hundred grands' worth of gear in the process.

Loki was cradling her head in his lap and his hand was rubbing small circles on her back. Now that in itself was even odder than the cab. Maybe she wasn't really awake just yet? Maybe this was a chloroform-induced dream?  
She gingerly turned her head to look at Loki.

"I know this is a dream, but why are we in a cab?"

"This is not a dream and we are in a cab because I need to get you back to HQ somehow," Loki replied coolly, eyebrow raised. "Why would you think this is a dream?"

"Because we're in a cab and you're holding me, of course, silly," Eve replied.

Loki sighed and ran his hand over his face. A dream...   
More like a nightmare. He had followed her, not wanting to entrust her safety to a pack of S.H.I.E.L.D. yokels on her first assignment. When he had seen a team attack the backup van at the same time that the car had suddenly started to accelerate, an ice cold ball had formed in his stomach.

He had grabbed the nearest cab, shouted "follow that car" and then, when the cabbie had just gaped at him, had threatened bodily harm should the man lose sight of the other vehicle. Which they then promptly had in the dense afternoon traffic. Loki had to waste precious minutes finding a glass of water to use for locating Eve.

When he had finally reached her, he had just wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go.

And she thought it was all a dream.

Exasperated, Loki grabbed Eve's shoulders and pulled her up. His lips claimed hers in a hungry, demanding kiss. Worst possible moment, but he was done waiting, he was done playing by other people's silly rules. He was Loki, God of Mischief, not some dull agent who followed orders. He'd show her this wasn't a dream.

Suddenly, his vision turned blurry and he couldn't think of anything other than his desire for Eve anymore. He completely lost control for a brief moment, his hands roaming all over her body. He was consumed by need, unable to focus on the task at hand, namely getting Eve back to the safety of the Avengers' compound.

Fires of hell, NO! He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He couldn't. Shouldn't. Mustn't. He roughly shoved Eve off his lap, trying to put as much distance between them as he could, given they were in the back of a cab.

"Ouch! What's the hell is wrong with you?" Eve snapped indignantly, trying to find her bearings.

"Don't know. Feel drugged," Loki ground out, still trying his utmost to get his raging libido under control.

"Oh shit... my lipstick!"

"What of it?"

"It's the knock-out lipstick, you know. The one I was supposed to use on the mark?"

Figures that S.H.I.E.L.D. would not only develop a knock-out lipstick, but also make sure it withstood the wearer being gagged and much more besides. Forget kiss-proof, our beauty products are abduction-proof!

Loki groaned.

"How much further?"

"Not sure, maybe about five minutes. Are you going to pass out? I mean, you should've passed out already, it's pretty much instantaneous. But I guess it doesn't affect you as much as it would a human, right? You being... you know... a God and all that..."

Eve knew she was babbling, but there was something on Loki's face that made her very, very nervous.

"Affects me badly. Just not the same way. Not going to pass out."

Loki spoke through clenched teeth, barely managing to get the words out, barely managing to hang on to the vestiges of sanity.

"If you're not going to pass out, then what is going on?" Eve asked, her head still a little fuzzy from the chloroform.

Loki remained silent, jaw clenched. When they arrived after what felt like an eternity, he bundled her up and carried her into HQ in silence. He strode past the upset Avengers in silence, he rode up in the elevator with her cradled in his arms in silence and he dumped her unceremoniously on her bed in her quarters in silence.  
He looked at her with an odd expression on his face, before tersely exiting her room. In complete silence.

Eve just didn't know what to make of it. Her head swam, so after a little while she just closed her eyes and let the fuzzy darkness reclaim her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised you a happy ending. Sorry that it took me so long!

Loki had rushed to his quarters. He dropped to his knees in front of the bed, his hands gripping the steel bedposts with such force that they bent. 

He was on fire. His entire body was screaming for Eve and it took every ounce of what was left of his sanity to fight the urge to claim her. His hands eventually let go of the bedposts and his trembling fingers took much too long to open the zipper of his fly. 

Finally free from the confining cloth, his erection stood, clamouring for attention. He furiously brought himself to completion. While it lessened the pressure, it by no means put an end to the urge. He rested his forehead against the mattress with a sigh. 

Eve woke up with a strangled gasp. She had had the weirdest dream. Now, admittedly, she had dreamed OF Loki before, but this time she WAS Loki. And Loki during a very private... errrm... moment, too! She had woken up just as Dream-Loki had come. She was soaking wet and unbelievably aroused and... just had to have him. 

Yes, she just had to have him. NOW. 

Before she had time to think it through, her body had already propelled her to Loki's quarters and through the door. She stopped short as she came through the bedroom door and saw the Asgardian in precisely the position he had been in during her dream. Come stained his beautiful hands, his breath was laboured and his head rested against the mattress. He hadn't even noticed she had come in. 

Eve dropped to her knees next to him and pulled Loki's face towards her. His eyes widened and then he just grabbed her and kissed her. Thoroughly. All tongue and teeth and pressure. He pushed her to the ground and Eve heard a tearing sound. Pants, she thought dispassionately. Could be replaced. Just don't let him stop. She kissed him back, with the same urgency. 

When Loki entered her, the world contracted to that delicious sensation, the pressure, the friction and the quickly building orgasm. She came, again and again while Loki pounded into her. She was screaming his name, not caring who might hear. She had never had sex this good. She had never felt so completely filled and so unbelievably aroused by anyone. It was magical. It was as if their bodies had been waiting for exactly this moment and everything before had been a build-up to the ecstasy that consumed them now. 

They didn't talk, not even while they rested. At some point, they moved it to the bed and Eve was grateful that her carpet burns wouldn't get any worse than they already were at that time. They made love feverishly until late into the night. There was no need for words, their bodies did the talking. 

They fell asleep at the same time, completely exhausted, their bodies a tangled, sweaty, sticky mess, but neither of them cared. 

They awoke at the same time, still tangled up and it felt like this was exactly where they belonged. Eve could feel Loki's breath hitch a few times on her neck, as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't find the words. 

She placed her hand over his, where he held her to him and whispered: "Can we just accept this, not question it, not make it awkward? It feels so right, you and me..." 

Loki's breath ghosted over the pulse beneath her jawline, before he started tracing it with his lips. He murmured: "You're mine. Can you accept that?" 

"And you're mine," Eve replied with a small smile. "Just so we're very clear on that." 

Loki chuckled. "Agreed." 

"Just one thing, Loki. I need to know one thing. I really thought we had something going, back in the beginning. And then you... completely withdrew and when I asked Thor about it, he said you had a contempt for mere mortals. But you rescued me and.. now this. I don't understand." 

Loki sighed deeply. 

"I once told Thor that I thought you’re beautiful.  I have since been commanded to keep my distance ‘or else.’" 

"Seriously? How DARE he!" Eve was madder than hell. How dare he indeed. Nobody had a right to mess with her life like that. She was a grown-up and capable of making her own decisions, goddammit. 

"I didn't want to risk being removed from here. From you. So I played along. I don't know what they'll do to me now," Loki said, his voice sounding strained. 

"Well, whatever they'll do you, they'll have to do to me, for I'm not going to let them take you away!" 

"My lady love is fierce. I like that in a woman."  

Eve could hear the smile in Loki's voice.    
No matter what would happen next, they had each other and there was not a smidgeon of a doubt in her heart that they were meant to be with each other. It was the only explanation for just how perfect their bodies worked together. And for the feeling of calm and of utter love that filled her now, as her lover, her mate, her Loki pressed close to her and held her in his strong arms.


End file.
